Lasting Impressions
by Sodoshiin
Summary: Sequel to Illusions and Reflections
1. My Big Surprise

**Lasting Impressions**

YAOI YAOI YAOI YAOI

Much less angst than the last two.

Much more YAOI YAOI YAOI

nc-17 people! Read it and weep! (or not...)

Told in Seifer's POV

A/N:  I'm going to be editing all three of these stories to make them PG-13, R at the most. The other versions will still be available but for those people who really don't need lemon scenes (dear god HELP those people!) I'm going to help them out a bit. This is IT people! The final Part to my Illusion Series! (I think....If I decide to write another one don't sue me or anything....oh yeah, that reminds me....)

If anyone's been trying to reach me my e-mail addy changed ^_^;;  sodoshiin@hotmail.com    

I don't own Square or any of the characters they produce. Although if I did I'd still be doing what I'm doing now, spending lots of time on the computer and writing yaoi, even non yaoi. And IF I DID own Square I would have killed off Rinoa on the first disc of FF8....just my personal opinion. Thanks ^^

**Chapter one- My Big Surprise**

            I sat patiently in the airport terminal, my laptop resting on my thighs, my sunglasses hanging loosely on my nose. A few seats away a woman cooed at her screaming infant. I had the sudden urge to put my headphones on but didn't want to miss hearing when Squall's flight arrived.

      In all reality three weeks wasn't all that long. But breaking it down, three weeks sleeping alone, three weeks in an empty house, three weeks without kissing, touching, three weeks without sex. It was an eternity.

      I had to admit, I wasn't all that thrilled when Squall accepted the request for him to return to SeeD. We'd only been married a few months and already they were trying to take him away from me. At least I didn't have to worry so much about him getting hurt. Because of his leg injury from the Sorceress Memorial attack he was kept on the side lines, for moral and tactical support only really. His missions weren't frequent either, only one every few months. Most of them lasted only a few days. I wasn't exactly sure what the deal with this one was but I couldn't wait to get him home.

      I just wanted him to get here so we could leave, I wanted to hug him, kiss him, so him just how much I'd missed him.

Use my tongue to play with his naval ring...

I realized I'd stopped typing, an image of Squall, thoroughly enjoying various things I could do to him, entered my head.

Give me a break, three weeks without sex.

Call me wanton, I won't deny it, but it's not like I'm constantly attacking him every night with my libido. We're both human, we both need sleep.

I'm up a lot at night working anyway.

      I'm writing a book.

      Shut up.

      I'm still contemplating whether or not to let Squall read it. It's not that I don't trust him. I just don't trust my own writing I guess.

      I'd been working on it since a little before Squall and I were married, about four months after he and I were reunited at the orphanage.

      I looked briefly down at Greiver, which sat perched on my ring finger and smiled.

      After Laguna and Kiros had gotten married, Squall and I had decided it would be better if we had ours out of the public eye.

      We'd almost eloped, but the thought of our friends and family beating the crap out of us didn't appeal.

      We had a nice little wedding, very simple, only twenty or so people present in Winhill. That was also where we'd had our honeymoon and where we lived now. We have a nice little place just on the outskirts of the town. Far enough away to allow us the privacy we felt we needed.

      So now I was Seifer Almasy Leonhart and he was Squall Leonhart Loire Almasy.

      Try saying THAT five times fast.

      And no, that's not a challenge.

      "Flight 466 from Deling now arriving. Disembarkment at Gate 4..."

      I shut down my laptop and stood, stretching a little.

      I made my way to gate four, watching intently as the passengers poured out, looking for my husband.

      There were a lot of SeeDs departing down the ramp.

      And one I recognized.

      What the heck was Selphie doing here?

      Not that I wasn't happy to see her.

      She spotted me and waved, smiling like a maniac as usual.

      And there he was, coming up behind her, the shiny chocolate hair, the black leather jacket, the etheral face hidden partially by a pair of dark sunglasses. I smiled and walked toward him.

      My angel was back.

      I heard Selphie say something but I wasn't paying enough attention to find out what.

      Squall was smiling back, setting his carry-on at his feet, pulling off his sunglasses.

      I had him in a big bear hug, picking his feet up off the ground, my lips pressed against his.  

      I didn't care who saw.

      "Ghaa!" I pulled back, almost dropping my beloved on the cold ground.

      Something had hit me in the leg.

      I blinked down.

      The little creature glared, it's giant blue eyes narrowed through strands of hair that was colored similarly to mine.

      It couldn't have been more than three feet tall, cluching a small moogle plushie to it's chest.

      "Let Uncle Squall go!" it demanded.

      I merely blinked.

      Squall, my beautiful Squall, wriggled from my grasp and kneeled before the creature. "Anthony, this is Seifer. He's the one I was telling you about."

      It blinked innocently at him, it's eyes completely adoring. "But he was hurting you."

      "I was not!" I gawked before blinking. "Was I?"

      Squall looked back at me, his gorgeous grey eyes humored. "Of course not, honey." He picked up his carry-on from the floor and took the hands of the little blue-eyed thing beside him.

      Leaving both of his hands occupied.

      I had no idea what was going on but I already didn't like it.

      I didn't like it at all.

      Selphie walked up with her own carry-on. "Our luggage should be up in a minute, wanna come with me to see it come through?" She smiled at it.

      "I wanna stay with Uncle Squall." It moved closer to the object spoken of, wrapping it's little arms around one of his long, slender legs.

      Selphie shrugged and headed off. I noticed that Irvine was waiting there already, noting to myself he must have departed from the plane after Squall had.

      "What's going on?" I whispered in Squall's ear.

      "I'll explain later."


	2. Battle Lines Drawn

**Chapter 2- Battle Lines Drawn**     **LEMON ALERT**

            It glared at me across the table in the booth we all sat at. Its eyes were almost unblinking, watching. We had only just met and already it hated me.

      Well, I didn't like it very much either. I was away from Squall, opposite him in the booth, seated beside Irvine. It was on the other side between Selphie and the love of my life.

      So I scowled right back.

      Something nudged me under the table and for a second I thought it had kicked me. I realized its legs were too short. Besides, a foot was gently sliding up and down my calf.

      I smiled a little and eyed Squall.

      He smiled back, his boot lightly nudging me.

      I wanted to kiss him so badly...

       "Wanna try one? "

      A chicken tender was pushed into Squall's face. He blinked at it for a second before smirking a little and taking a small bite.  "Mmmm good."

      It smiled happily.

      I frowned again.

***

            As soon as the door opened Squall was knocked to the floor. He sat there, dazed, as the giant beast attacked with sheer body mass and tongue.

      Rufus had become a big boy.

      To say the least.

      The cretin was nowhere to be seen at first, but as Squall picked himself up, giving the dog a loving pat on the head I saw the little thing pressed against the wall by the door, staring at the monster dog.

       "It's okay Anthony, this is Rufus. He's our dog." Squall squatted down and rubbed behind the dog's ears. The giant tongue lolled in doggy pleasure and the huge mass of fur and drool sprawled itself on the floor, looking for more attention.

      I watched, picking up Squall's fallen suitcase as my husband reached his hand out toward the creature and beckoned it forward.

      I dragged the suitcases into the hall in front of the stairs and headed to the kitchen to make some coffee.

      Our house was small, but it WAS a house. A nice one too. With the money coming in from Squall being a SeeD and me teaching a few classes at the local college we lived pretty well. Most of the items from Squall's old apartment from Esthar were moved here, much to my delight.

      The entertainment center had been upgraded. Didn't have to worry about waking up the neighbors. The nearest one was a mile and a half away.

      Which made it very convenient when we were having-

       "Gha!"

      I straightened as something hit me in the back of my legs with a squeak and turned.

      Just in time to see Rufus barreling at me.

       "GHAA!!"

      And I was on the floor, the dog half on me half off me, chewing his santa clause doggy squeaker with stupid, oblivious happiness.

      I looked through the kitchen doorway and into the hall to see who'd thrown the blasted toy at me.

      There it was. Looking at me with its huge eyes, it's arms at it's sides, it's head cocked to the side slightly.

      So...he'd decided to attack eh? Didn't expect so much from such a little sucker....well, if he wanted to play that game.

      By all means.

***

             "He's a little monster!"

       "Seifer....come on...." Squall was looking at me with that puppy dog expression he sometimes got that made my heart melt.  "He's only four."

       "Where did your FIND this kid?"

      Squall sighed and looked at me, his toothbrush hanging out of his mouth.  "Child labor ring." he walked back into the bathroom and finished getting ready for bed.

      My face softened as the words hit me.  "Are you serious? "

      He nodded.  "There were hundreds of kids Seifer." he sat down on the edge of the bed and looked pleadingly at me.  "It'll only be for a little while until they find his parents or more permanent place to stay." He lay down, resting his chin on my chest.  "Please? Just for a little while? "

      I sighed, looking down into those blue-grey pools. I recalled how easy it was to get lost in them. I knew almost every stroke of color in them by now, but each time I looked, they always took my breath away.  "We'll see how things work out..."

      He grinned at me, wrapping his arms around my neck, kissing me, his chest pressed firmly against mine.

       "I missed you." his voice was low and quiet. Oh man, I missed hearing that.

       "I missed you more." I replied, trying to grab for him, to pull him up into a kiss.

      I didn't realize he'd snaked his way down my body until I felt his hands on my pants, starting to pull them away.

      I was immediately fully awake. Hell, it had been three weeks since I'd gotten any. I was practically panting.

      Most of his body had disappeared under the covers, which hung lightly at my waist. In the dark I could see brunet waves of hair, could feel it brush lightly against my stomach. His body was so warm and soft as it shifted between my thighs. He didn't even bother to pull my pants completely off.

      Hell, if this was the reward for letting the kid stay a few more days longer it was well worth it.

      I released a small gasp as his fingers touched me, stroking teasingly.

      Cocky little...

      He knew he had me. I was aching, biting my lip to keep from crying out and waking the kid as he continued the torture. 

Oh, he was gonna get it tonight.

      He must have forgotten that I tend to take revenge. No matter what he did to me I could always do it right back later.

      My time would come. I'd make him beg.

      I gasped as soft lips pressed against me.

      I could feel him smirk, MY damn smirk, as he felt me jump in response.

       "Squall, please....." I found myself whimpering at him.

      Damn me for being so weak.

      Squall had one hell of a mouth. Didn't matter what he was doing with it.

      But right now he was slowly engulfing me with it.

      He didn't go all the way down, he couldn't while having a semi-sensitive gag reflex, but it was always enough. His fingers worked the rest of me while his head moved.

      It was bliss, perfect and complete.

      And mine, all mine.

      I could already feel my orgasm coming on, finally, after three weeks of waiting. The heat in my groin increased in waves, almost in rhythm with Squall's mouth.

      Oh God, I was almost there-

       "Uncle Squall?"

      Squall choked, almost biting down on me as he jumped in surprise.

       "Shit!" I whispered loudly, hitting the side of the bed with my fist.

      Squall sat up, clearing his throat and wiping at his mouth. The sheet fell off his shoulders and I could see him blush as he attempted to place me, still ready, almost finished, back into my pants.

       "What are you doing?" The little blonde head tilted at us from the doorway, giant blue eyes sleepily peering over the top of the moogle plush.

Squall straightened his pajama top as it had ridden up his chest during our intimacy.

      I made a small, forlorn noise as his perfect nipples disappeared behind the cloth.

       "Nothing honey. What's wrong?" The deep sensually inviting tone had shifted to a lighter, more sympathetic one.

       "I hadda bad dream." The creature replied.  "Can I sleep with you?"

       "N-"

       "Of course you can."

      I gawked at Squall, my eyes wide, my mouth hanging open.

      He offered me a sheepish smile.

      I merely scowled at him and started to throw away the blankets.  "I'm going to take a shower."

       "Honey, I'm sorry..." his voice called to me quietly.

      I wanted to forgive him right there but my raging hard-on wouldn't allow it. Not yet anyway.

      I looked over my shoulder briefly and saw the kid had taken my spot on the bed.

      Squall's eyes were pitifully sorry, his cheeks still flushed, his lips slightly swollen.

      Dammit!! I'd been so close!!!

      I tried not to slam the door and stripped out of my bedpants, running the shower as cold as I could get it.


	3. The Morning After

**Chapter Three- The Morning After **

**or **

**Contemplating My Personal Hell**

            In mid-sleep I felt a weight on my chest and smiled.

Squall.

      A dream, it was all a dream. I would wake up and I would be him and I alone in the house, still drowsy after hours of great lovemaking....that hopefully I would be remembering soon, in detail.

      I shifted a little, murmuring his name. I went to wrap my arms around him but his head wasn't where it was supposed to be.

      My eyes opened a little, unfocused and sleepy. "Squall?"

      Giant blue eyes glared at me.

      "Ghaa!!" I cried out, nearly falling off the couch.

      "Anthony." Squall laughed lightly, pulling the little cretin from it's sitting position on my chest.

      I could feel my face go red, but for Squall's sake I didn't yell.

      Just a few days.

      I only had to deal with it for a few days.

      "Why don't you go play with Rufus for a little while okay hun?"

      "Kay."

      Apparently it had left because a moment later Squall was kneeling beside the couch, brushing back my hair with his long fingers.

      "I'm sorry about last night."

      I made a noise but didn't open my eyes.

      He sighed and I could feel him lean against the couch. "I missed you a lot. I wanted last night just as much as you did... I didn't know he was going to-"

      "I know you didn't." I replied quietly, opening my eyes a little and running a hand up and down his back. "It's okay."

      "I'm sorry I left you high and dry...literally..." his tone was playful but his eyes were serious. "Were you okay?"

      I nodded. "Just a little cranky..." I touched his face.

      "We can try again tonight if you want." he offered.

      I smiled. "Yeah, I owe you a little payback." I pulled him down and kissed him, his lips warm and soft against mine. "Tease."

      I could feel him blush a little. "Learned from the best."

      "Can I have s'more cereal?"

      For the second time in twenty four hours Squall jumped away from me as if I burned.

      I peered around him at the creature I was sure had been sent up from hell to keep me from having any kind of intimacy with my husband.

      It just stood there, blinking innocently…

***

            Almost two weeks dragged on by...still no sex. Five weeks all together people, count 'em. What had once been a nice little study was being converted into a, hopefully temporary, bedroom for our little guest. I could hardly walk around the house without stepping on a toy of some kind. Just a few days ago I almost killed myself by stepping on a little toy vacuum cleaner while going down the stairs.

      The house was always filled with the noise of little feet and that irritatingly squeaky voice.

      And almost worse of all…I had writer's block.

      I sat in front of my computer for hours at a time and nothing, not a single thing popped into my head.

      Two weeks, and nothing.

      Squall seemed rather unphased by my obvious dislike of the situation. He spoiled the little runt rotten. It didn't even have to ask. There was always a plate full of cookies ready to be eaten, which wasn't so bad, except I kept getting yelled at for grabbing them. Well, the hand slapping was kind of kinky but let's not go there…

      Rufus was usually found trailing after it, knowing it would drop some crumbs or stop to play with him, pat him on the head, rub behind his ears. Hell even the dog's bed had been moved into its room.

      I was the only one in the house with the problem.

      I'd never wanted kids. I never expected Squall to want kids. We're gay, kids don't usually factor into the equation. I wasn't having second thought about why I'd married Squall, I knew full well why. I loved him more than anything else on the face of the planet. Without him there was nothing. I wanted us to be happy together, to grow old together. But never, ever had I even thought about kids.

      Even after all this time Squall was still a mystery to me. Just when I thought I had him figured out he found a new way to surprise me. Like while I was trying my hardest not to strangle the little thing in its sleep HE was turning into Mother Hen.

      But he was happy...that's what always stopped me from losing my temper. You could see it in his eyes. It was because of the critter. In the back of my mind I couldn't quite understand why a whiney little runt could make him so happy. The kid WAS a monster. But how the hell could I say no?

      _SPLAT._

      I let out a sigh and raised my hand to wipe off the chocolate sauce that had covered my face.

      It's large blue eyes blinked at me, still holding the container of syrup over its large glass of milk.

      "Sorry." It squeaked, and turned the bottle a little so the nozzle was actually facing the glass this time.

      I looked down at my newspaper and sighed, the article I'd been reading completely covered in a layer of chocolate…


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 – The Rest**

Author's Note-

Oh my god, you guys, I'm SO SORRY! I only recently realized that I never completed uploading this story ages ago after my computer died. Thank you all for being so patient! I've lumped the remaining chapters together, so now the Illusions trilogy is complete on I honestly never realized that I didn't finish tossing everything up here ages ago. And, now that I'm looking at it, and reading through once again, I really, really need to do some heavy error fixing. x.x

My spelling and punctuation was horrid.

I guess I owe all of you a brand new fic soon, hm?

Sodoshiin

* * *

**Chapter 4- The Rest**

Halloween...

Yeah...

Not my most favorite holiday but in the long run I could stand it.

We didn't get many kids in our area so we made plans to head to Timber for a bit, spend some Halloween cheer with Selphie and Irvine.

I didn't bother to dress up.

Wait, scratch that. I put my glasses on.

Yes I wear glasses. Squall thinks there's something sexy about them so I guess I really can't complain too much about wearing them. Just as long as no one asks. Tonight I at least have an excuse.

Phase-One of my self-proclaimed Squall Recon Mission was beginning.

I was going to get laid tonight if it killed me.

And, looking down at the competition I had for that particular night, my odds weren't looking very good.

It was dressed like a pumpkin. A giant cotton stem stuck out from its head, its little arms dangling around the large round mass of it's fake body. Dangling from its fingers was a ghost candy bucket.

It was round, bouncing, cute and fuzzy...

And within a few hours it would be running on god knows how much sugar.

This was going to be a long night…

But I had made up my mind.

My husband was going to me MINE tonight, I didn't care what it took. I wanted him so bad, I just couldn't WAIT anymore!

And Squall was helping.

I watched him exit our room, my eyebrows arching, stretching my face a bit and allowing my glasses to slide down my nose.

Damn...a long night indeed.

He had leopard spots trailing down the sides of his face and neck, disappearing under the collar of his dark brown, tight as hell, open neck shirt. His eyes were outlined with black, thin whiskers drawn delicately on his cheekbones. He was, at the moment, adjusting a pair of black cat ears onto his head.

And those damned leather pants...hadn't seen those in a while...

"Daddy dressed up too." It chirped proudly.

"I can see that." I muttered, biting on the inner part of my cheeks to keep my jaw from dropping. "Don't tell me you have a tail too..."

Damn I really shouldn't have asked...

The thick material hung gracefully, sweeping down between the tight, round globes of his rear. He swayed his hips a bit, either to swing the tail around a bit, or get me a little hot under the collar.

Both I'd bet.

I was already drooling.

Good sign.

He smirked at me and purred, and I swear I instantly went hard. "Nice costume."

I cleared my throat and grabbed my jacket, holding it conveniently in front of me.

Long, long night…

But as the night wore on, and I kind of drifted into the background again, watching as it took my Squall even farther from me, dragging him around the town, Selphie and Irvine close it tow, I started to second guess myself.

* * *

I hated to say it but I was feeling rather unneeded. It wouldn't have been so bad if I didn't need HIM so badly... I was trying to accept things, but it seemed as if this little person was slowly stealing my Squall from me. 

And that hurt...

We hardly saw each other all day, and by nighttime we were both so tired all we could do was sleep...

And suddenly, not even the lack of sex mattered.

I just wanted to hold him again, talk like we'd used to. I couldn't remember the last time I'd had the chance to kiss him.

I wondered if he'd noticed...or if he'd cared...

He'd been in the shower for nearly half an hour, washing all of the make-up off. I was waiting to brush my teeth... normally I would have just walked in...nothing I haven't seen before...nothing he needed, or usually wanted, to hide. This time I hovered outside of the doorway. I wasn't sure if he noticed at all what I was trying to do. Maybe it was all in vain. I knocked when the shower turned off. "Can I brush my teeth?"

"Sure, come on in." he replied.

I opened the door and stepped into the steam filled room. He had a towel wrapped around his waist and another drying his hair as he stood near the bathtub.

I watched him through the fogged up mirror as best as I could.

He was right there...and still I missed him.

I wanted to run my hands down the curve of his back, kiss his neck, smell his hair...

I ground the brush against my teeth, biting down the sudden heaviness in my chest and the burning sensation in my eyes.

Finally my hands met the sink, bracing me up as I sighed around the toothbrush.

Arms came around me from behind, my shirt collar was pulled away slightly, the softness of lips tickling the nape of my neck.

"I miss you..." I whispered to him.

He nuzzled the back of my shirt, still warm and damp from his shower. "I love you."

I turned and wrapped my arms around him, inhaling the scent of his apple shampoo, just standing there, glad to hold him.

"I rented a movie..." He planted a kiss on my neck. "Anthony's completely tuckered out so I have a feeling we'll have the evening to ourselves...wanna stay up and watch it with me?"

"I'd love to." I smiled into his hair. Finally, Squall to myself.

Oddly, cuddling sounded more appealing than sex at that moment. I just needed him, wanted him there. Besides, I wouldn't have wanted to him waste his shower. "Want me to make some popcorn?"

Squall laughed a bright, happy laugh. "You just brushed your teeth."

"Then I guess I'll just have to brush them again later now won't I." And for the first time in what seemed like forever, I kissed him.

* * *

"I don't do deadlines." I glared across the long, shiny pine table and knew which one of the two of us was more intimidating. Me, the six-foot-two former sorceress knight, he the five-foot-three pudgy businessman… 

Harry Shrewman, my Editor, seemed to sink a few inches into his oversized leather chair. "Seifer… but-"

"No buts'." I stood up, grabbing my jacket. "I didn't drive all the way here just to hear you complain to me that I'm not writing fast enough. You'll get your damned book when I'm damned well done with it. And if you can't settle for that then I'll just go somewhere else."

"Oh, not THAT again…" Harry sighed. "Fine, I don't need the whole thing, but you GOTTA give me SOMETHING soon. A prologue, a Chapter, a PAGE, I don't CARE. I need something to show the guys upstairs to keep your contract going."

"Tell them I'll kick their asses if they DON'T." I slid my sunglasses in place and turned, heading for the door. "Have a nice day Harry."

"You'll bring me SOMETHING right?"

"I'll get you the first thirty pages by Monday." I waved my hand without turning to look at him. "Don't sweat over it."

Half the day. I'd wasted half the day at that stupid place. The drive there wasn't so bad because the scenery was nice and I could speed as much as I wanted without fear of seeing another car.

But I just wanted to be home, even with the monster there. Anything was better than dealing with suits. As I headed up the stairs to the front porch after everything was done, all I wanted to do was curl up someplace near Squall and sleep, or pretend to sleep, knowing I'd probably get more kisses that way.

I stopped halfway in the doorway and gasped. The house was a mess.

The cretin.

My eyes narrowed until I heard noises coming from the kitchen. Cabinets being slammed, pans rattling. I walked into the room, finding, it too, was in shambles.

Squall stood in the midst of this, clattering things around, a grim expression on his face.

But his eyes.

His eyes were clouded with pain and anger.

"What happened?" I asked, watching him.

"They took him." I blinked, the words not registering. "Who took who?"

"Child Protective Services. They took Anthony."

My mind went blank for a moment and I could only watch as Squall moved around the room, his body language screaming in anger.

It was only when I saw water droplets staining the floor did I realize he was crying.

I went to him, wrapping my arms around his waist, and froze as he pulled away.

"I suppose you're happy?"

My blood ran cold. "I didn't say-"

"You didn't have to. You never wanted him here to begin with." He glared at me. I knew he wasn't REALLY mad at me. His eyes have a way of saying what his mouth couldn't.

But what he'd said hit a nerve and I looked down, sighing. "I'm sorry."

"I...I didn't mean it that way...I'm not trying to blame you..." He leaned against the counter, his back to me. "They thought this was a bad environment for him...that it was inappropriate...because we're together...they took him to an orphanage..." his voice broke. "They took him to a building full of STRANGERS. He was so scared... I couldn't stop- they wouldn't let-..."

My blood thawed and was instantly boiling. How DARE they hurt MY Squall. How DARE they come into OUR home and take OUR child.

I wasn't going to let them.

I turned heel and walked out of the room, out of the house, toward my car.

* * *

I figured they couldn't have taken him too far, which probably meant the government building in Timber. I drove like there was a demon chasing me, glad that the roads were pretty much empty. I couldn't wait to get my hands on those bastards. It was about an hour and a half of lightning speed driving before the town came into view. My hands clenched around the steering wheel. I didn't bother looking for a parking space. I just stopped right in front of the building, almost hitting a little old lady with a shopping cart. 

There was mild cursing from a few pedestrians as I tore from the car and stormed toward the main doors.

I would have destroyed the entire town looking for him... ...but he saved me the trouble.

He was screaming his lungs out.

I grinned to myself and followed the sound of the voice up the stairs.

A woman at a desk behind me tried to stop me.

But I was already gone.

"Anthony?!"

The crying stopped abruptly. "UNCLE SEIFER!"

I pushed open the door to my left.

He was sitting alone in a small room with all kinds of toys around him. He sat crosslegged on the floor, his face red and tearstained.

I stared dumbly as he stood and rushed up to me, wrapping his little arms around my knees.

"I'm sorry I was bad..." he sobbed. I sighed and picked him up. "You weren't bad...They took you away because of Daddy and me..."

His tiny little fingers curled around the back of my shirt collar, clinging to me like I was the last solid thing in existence. And in that brief second I understood. I knew why Squall had wanted to keep him, why he'd been playing mother hen. Anthony was only a child, only a few years out of infancy. Helpless, innocent, scared. He was still too young to understand all that was happening to him, too small to do anything about it but cry, or hide. He was just like us when we were his age. Lost, abandoned... He needed us. And I think we needed him too.

"Are we goin' home?" He sniffled into my ear, resting his little head on my suddenly oversized seeming shoulder.

"Yeah, beb, we're going home. We're going back to Daddy. And not a person on the face of the planet is going to take you away again. I promise."

"Is Harold alright?" Harold?...oh... his little purple elephant plushie... How did I know that? I'd never really thought about it before...

"He's keeping Daddy company." I hopped down the stairs and jogged past the woman at the desk who was talking on a phone.

Probably to security.

I was already outside and at the car.

The little guy blinked. "You park funny."

* * *

The police were at the house when I arrived but I didn't slow down or attempt to run. 

Anthony was securely fastened into the seat beside me and couldn't lift his head over the side of the door to look out the window. I didn't want to worry him.

"Anthony, you stay here okay?" I told him as I stopped the car and started to get out.

He looked up at, scared. "Are you coming back?"

I couldn't help but smile. Damn...he WAS kinda cute wasn't he... "Yeah, I'll be back."

"Kay." He blinked at me for a moment before looking around the car for something to keep his attention too.

I shut the door behind me and walked toward the house, right past the police cars. Ten pairs of eyes watched me come in through the front door.

Squall rushed to me, wrapping his arms around my neck. I held him as I looked over his shoulder at the police men staring at the both of us.

"It's alright…" Squall whispered in my ear, still traces that he'd been crying in his voice. "Dad took care of it… They were just staying with me until you got back…I guess they were afraid I'd hurt myself or something…"

"That was quick…" I held him tighter, nuzzling the side of his face lightly with my nose.

"I called Dad before you even came home. I...I tried calling you at the office but they said you were already on your way here..."

I nodded and watched as the police officers began to leave. "Anthony's in the car. Do you want to go get him?"

Squall smiled, wiping at his eyes. "So you actually got him?"

My chest puffed a little with pride. "Walked right in and took him. There was nothing they could do about it."

When we got outside, Anthony was still waiting in the car like I'd told him to, only his little face was pressed against the glass in wonder as police cars left. His face brightened when he saw us, his little body wiggling in the seat.

"So, he's ours now?" I asked, looking down at my husband as we walked.

He looked up at me, surprised. "You mean-"

"Well I'm not about to let him go back to those cretins after working so hard to get him back." I scoffed, letting a little smile show through it. "Besides, he's starting to grow on me…not unlike a little fungus…"

He half laughed, half sobbed and hugged me. "You're really okay with it?"

"I wouldn't say yes if I didn't mean it." I assured him.

And, to be quite honest… at the moment, the idea wasn't THAT horrible…

"Daddy!" Anthony wrapped his arms tightly around Squall's neck and laughed, his little feet wigging in the air as he was picked up. "I'm baaaack! They tried to take me away but Uncle Seifer scared em all AWAY!"

Squall looked back at me and smiled the brightest, purest smile I'd ever seen. "Yeah, he's good at that."

Yeah, this was all definitely okay with me.

* * *

Five hundred and Seventy-Two pages… it wasn't even done yet. 

I stared at the computer and sighed. Harry wanted the next few chapters by the end of the week, which wasn't a problem, but the rate he was asking was a lot faster than the rate things were getting done.

What now?

Great, writer's block… I leaned back in the chair at the desk in our bedroom and sighed. Just great...

I felt arms wrap around me from behind and I smiled. Just what I needed, a little distraction from the task at hand. "Didn't hear you come in...Where's the kid?"

"My dad wanted to spend some time with his new grandson." Squall replied. I shuddered lightly as he began nibbling gently on my ear. "In Esthar..." His tongue stretched out, sliding over the shell of flesh. "...until Wednesday..."

My eyes popped open. Wednesday. Wednesday was three days away.

I had Squall for three straight days. He made a noise as I turned quickly and picked him up. We both landed on the bed heavily, our lips locked.

Squall was mine again! Three days!

I stopped, looking down at him.

"What is it?" He blinked up at me, his chest heaving, his lips parted and slightly swollen, his cheeks flushed.

"It's been so long...now that I have you I don't know what to do with you."

He smiled up at me and threw me onto my back, straddling me.

"Well..." he cooed, pulling his shirt over his head and grinning down at me. "At least one of us knows what the hell to do."

My eyes momentarily glazed over as his mouth descended on my neck. His long fingers toyed with the buttons of my shirt until it was lying open. He lapped at my chest like a cat with a bowl of milk, his hands dancing along the waistband of my pants.

I released a unhappy sound as he pulled away from me but panted as he began to strip off the rest of his clothes.

He threw his pants at me and laughed as they hit me in the face. I pulled the clothing away from my eyes just in time for a pair of boxers to land in their place. By the time I pulled them off he was naked and straddling me again and had my pants pulled down to my thighs.

Again, his arms went around my neck and he moved up, enough so that he was positioned above me, his rear brushing against my tip, his body rocking so we rubbed intimately.

I moaned as our lips met and a bottle was pushed into my hand.

There was a moment of fumbling hands and laughs as the weeks of celibacy caught up to us. He let out little gasps as I prepared him, until I was sure I'd gotten my revenge for what he'd done that night that seemed like years ago.

He moved my hands away and with sudden jolt of electric pleasure he was there, on me, around me.

He threw his head back and gasped, his hands gripping onto my shirt.

I panted, my eyes trailing over his body, from his long lashed eyes, to his beautiful cheekbones…the graceful curve of his neck, his round shoulders, his lean and glistening chest with his perfect nipples brushing against my skin… his smooth and soft abdomen…the small hoop with the bead of jade that hung from his delicate naval… the feel of his skin, the smell, the taste. My hands traced along his back, feeling the lines of scars that remained there since his childhood.

Everything became a blur as he moved, rocking slowly, moving me, warming me.

I loved watching him.

Especially when he was under me…

My eyes darkened and my lips curved upwards as I rolled, throwing him onto the pale covers, his arms flailing slightly against the pillow. He looked up at me with that way of his, with that smile I couldn't describe...

But we slowed, his fingers trailing gently across the flesh of my neck.

He helped me loosen and remove my shirt, throwing it god-knows- where. I don't think either of us cared much. I slid closer, he sighing as I moved farther within him. His legs went around me, trying to push me even farther, deeper into him. He was always trying to get me deeper.

As I moved again his back arched off the bed, his mouth open as he gasped, his hands gripping my arms.

Mine.

My Squall was back. My beautiful Squall… When it was over I watched as he lay beside me on his stomach, his eyes closed, catching his breath.

"I don't know about you but I feel MUCH better." I laughed a little.

He smiled, letting out a few more heavy. I pulled him to me, pressing enough so he could feel me already recooperating and ready for more. "Again?"

He laughed. "I forgot you have a libido like a wolf in heat."

"Haha." I pointed and laughed at him before I rolled him under me, determined to make up for lost time...

* * *

...Well, that's about it. I'm done writing. Anthony is eight and starting the third grade this year. Squall and I are both in our thirties now and I have to admit, it's not so bad. All my hair is right where it should be and I feel the same. Squall is as beautiful as ever. He's a teacher now at the Garden. We've moved to Balamb and have a nice little place right by the water (as if any place in Balamb ISN'T). Fujin and Zell are expecting their second child in March. Quistis is currently dating Nida Pelleski. Kiros and Lag just celebrated their anniversary. As for me, I'm taking it easy for a little while. I'm thinking about becoming a full time teacher too maybe. Who knows, maybe I'll write another book. But for right now I just want to relax and be with my family. 

Seifer Almasy Leonhart

Memoirs of a Sorceress Knight


End file.
